


you've been on my mind

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Beaches, Crying, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Molly and Lucy reunite.





	you've been on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #23 on pillowfort.

She was standing on the shore, her toes digging down into the warm sand as she looked out towards the water, waiting. It had been a full month since she had last seen Molly and she was getting antsy waiting for her. Her heart was pounding in fear that her sister might not show this time but she kept her head high, waiting and squinting at the horizon.

Slowly, a copper shine broke the surface. She could recognise her sister's hair from miles away, and that was certainly Molly. Without sparing a thought to getting wet, she ran into the water, eager to reach her.

Her jeans were getting heavy, pulling her down, but she barely felt it, pushing forward through the waves. Thankfully, Molly reached her quickly.

The moment she got her hands on her sister, Lucy pulled her closer, clinging to her arms. Molly, in turn, wrapped her arms around Lucy, clutching at her sister's sodden clothes.

With shaky breaths, Lucy sobbed into her sister's hair. Molly softly shushed her, pulling her even closer.

It took a while before either of them could catch their breath.

As they pulled away, Molly swiped Lucy's hair back from her face, looking at her with warmth in her eyes.

"You know I would never leave you sunshine, right? Never in a million years. Not for anything."

Lucy looked into her sister's eyes wondering if this was something she could believe. After all, Molly had always looked after her, but Molly was also selfish and single minded and she did already abandon them all to live in the ocean. Pouting, she pushed her sister away. Molly fell back with a splash and a confused look in her eyes.

"You've already left us!"


End file.
